Cyber Duck
Cyber Duck was a robot from Cliftonville Middle School in Northampton that competed in the Swimming event during the final two series of Techno Games in 2002 and 2003. It was finished in eight weeks and is powered by a 12v battery. It managed to finish second its first heat against Doggy Paddle Deluxe but it lost in the quarterfinals to Brutosaurus. For Series 4, it was completely rebuilt as Cyber Duck 2 and performed better than its predecessor. It won its heat after beating Series 3 quarterfinalist Hippocrit and finished third place overall. Robot History Techno Games 2002 In Cyber Duck's first heat, it went up against Crocotron, Eric the Eel II, Erica 2 and Doggy Paddle Deluxe. The heat was pretty much between Cyber Duck and Doggy Paddle Deluxe with the latter finishing first at a new world record of 16:34 seconds. Cyber Duck managed to finish second at 23:38 seconds and both robots advanced to the Swimming quarterfinals. In Cyber Duck's quarterfinal heat, it went up against Brutosaurus, Bouy-Ant and Turtle Duck. At first, it was between Cyber Duck and Bouy-Ant as Turtle Duck couldn't catch up with them and Brutosaurus was having technical problems. It cut passed Bouy-Ant and crashed against the wall. Bouy-Ant took the lead after this and Cyber Duck was catching up with Bouy-Ant to take first place. Suddenly, Brutosaurus got going again and quickly passed them to finish first place at 21:91 seconds. Despite Cyber Duck finishing second in the heat at 23:97 seconds, it was only the first place winner only to go through to the Swimming final and since it finished second, it was eliminated from the Swimming overall. Techno Games 2003 In Cyber Duck 2's first heat, it went up against Hippocrit, Calypso and one other machine. Cyber Duck 2 easily took first place at a time of 17:53 seconds and advanced to the Swimming semifinals. In Cyber Duck 2's semifinal heat, it went up against Shakey, Draco Duck and Series 3 finalist Roboduck. Shakey easily won this heat and finished first at 14 seconds exactly. After this, it was between Cyber Duck 2 and Roboduck to finish second place. In the end, Roboduck finished second at 15.97 seconds and Cyber Duck 2 finished third at 18.28 seconds. Despite finishing third in its semifinal heat, it managed to qualify for the Swimming finals for the third fastest time between the two semifinals. In the Swimming finals, it went up against Shakey and Roboduck again along with Series 3 quarterfinalist Turtle Duck. Like in its semifinal heat, Shakey easily won this final and finished first at 12.59 seconds. After this, it was between Cyber Duck 2 and Roboduck for the silver medal. In the end, Roboduck finished second at 14.59 seconds and Cyber Duck 2 finished third at 17.44 seconds. This meant that Cyber Duck 2 finished third place overall and it received the bronze medal in the Swimming. Category:Competitors Category:Swimming Competitors Category:Competitors that debuted in 2002 Category:Bronze Medal Winners Category:Animal Based Robots Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Robots from Northamptonshire